<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by TonyMacauley (Whoharps)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500534">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley'>TonyMacauley (Whoharps)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bodily Fluids, Bukkake, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, JustFuckMeUp2020, M/M, My friend informed me i spelt clitoris wrong in the tags, No Dialogue, Not sure how to tag this properly, Painplay, Suspension, THIS CAN BE READ AS NONCON/DUBCON, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, anatomically its a clitorus but it is referred to as a cock, this is a transman post-T being subjected to clit torture basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny Drabble written for JustFuckMeUp 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Fuck Me Up 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags!!<br/>THIS COULD BE READ AS DUBCON/NONCON! Please be careful! There is no scene set-up and no dialogue, so it can be interpreted in different ways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will moans as he feels copious amounts of come ooze down his thighs. Both of his holes have been wrecked. His anus is gaping, muscles unable to clench. His vagina is tender and dripping. The ring gag in his mouth prevents him from swallowing properly, so there is more come—as well as saliva—dripping from his lips and pooling on the floor below him. He feels sweat and come pooling in the dip of his back. He is suspended at waist height above the floor by a complicated series of knots, and a cloth is bound tightly around his eyes. He has been hanging there for what feels like an eternity. He feels exposed as he hangs. Superseding all of these sensations, however, is the aching burn of his cock where it sits above his wrecked folds. A small rubber ring has been placed around the base of his dick, and there is a clamp affixed to the head pulling. Attached to the clamp is a small weight. His cock is red and swollen from this treatment, and tingling pleasure and pain radiates in waves from his groin. He can feel every beat of his heart pulse through his oversensitive cock. Fluid weeps from his vagina and the involuntary twitching of his kegel muscles causes his cock to be pulled up and down arousing him even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will flinches when a finger begins to travel down his spine. It slides down the crack of his ass and plunges into his loose hole. He whines high and needy. A tutting sound comes from above him as a second finger joins the first. They pump in and out a few times, then they begin to smear come around the rim of his hole and out over his asscheeks. A second set of fingers appears on his cock, teasing and pulling. It hurts, and he squirms unhappily. The motion makes him swing nauseatingly and he whimpers. The hand tugs on his cock sharply causing an inarticulate sound to erupt from his lips. He feels tears pricking under his eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning Will is shunted forward as a thick cock rams into his vagina. He cries out again in shock at the sudden fullness. The hand on his cock relocates to his hip, holding him steady, and the one at his ass pulls back and spanks him with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whimpers, but holds as still as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stays silent as he is fucked yet again. Tears have finally escaped from his eyes, and he cries silently. The confusing sensations of arousal and pain run through his oversensitized body and he breathes heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shudders with relief when, with a low groan, the body behind him stills. He feels the hot ropes of come fill him even more. The cock pulls away, leaving him still dripping and oversensitized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to come so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breaths come in sharp pants and his thighs clench over and over. His dick jumps at each clench, and the weight clamped to it swings at the motion. Fingers are on him again, tugging and twisting. Dipping into his holes— Too much—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flood seems to gush from him as his whole body clenches. He screams in pleasured agony as he is unceremoniously thrust over the edge of orgasm. Heat floods through him and he moans. His vagina clenches over and over as he comes down his thighs. His cock twitches with each spasm that ripples through his folds. He whines in pain as the weight clamped to his cock is suddenly released and the ring around it is slid off. His body clenches again, not quite orgasming, but heated in oversensitivity nonetheless. He pants in relief, vagina still shuddering, as the last of his orgasm fades away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saliva and come drip to the floor, echoing through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers again, probing where he still is oversensitized. They smear the fluids that have dripped down his thighs up and over his ass, then a light pat is placed on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will hangs, messy and twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigns.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>